The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors having compliant cable strain relief elements.
Various electronic systems, such as those used to transmit signals in the telecommunications industry, include connector assemblies with electrical wires arranged in differential pairs. One wire in the differential pair carries a positive signal and the other wire carries a negative signal intended to have the same absolute magnitude, but at an opposite polarity.
An RJ-45 electrical connector is one example of a connector used to transmit electrical signals in differential pairs. The electrical connector may either be a plug or an outlet jack that is terminated to the end of a cable having individual wires. Typically, the electrical connector includes a cable strain relief to relieve stress on the wires terminated within the electrical connector. The cable strain relief is typically an overmolded portion at the interface of the cable and the electrical connector. The additional step of providing the overmolded strain relief can add cost to the overall connector in terms of both time and material.
In an attempt to avoid that added cost and complexity of overmolding the strain relief, at least some known connector assemblies include an end wall having an opening through which the cable passes. The opening serves as a bend limiting feature that resists bending of the cable. However, such designs provide little strain relief. Additionally, to be effective, the size of the opening needs to be closely matched to the diameter of the cable to provide adequate bend limiting. As such, many different components with different sized openings need to be provided to accommodate a range of cable sizes.
A need remains for an electrical connector that may provide cable strain relief in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a cable strain relief that may accommodate cables having different diameters. A need remains for a cable strain relief that maintains a normal force on the cable to hold the cable in position with respect to the electrical connector.